Bitchy Family
by Megan Marianne Crossheart
Summary: Matt and Mello are married, yay for me! have 2 kids and 1 coming , it started out kinda funny but, chap 3 became kinda sad. Name spoilers, OC s , btw this story revolves around the OC and READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry if the grammar is weird, english isn't my 1st language. Truly sorry...

Bitchy Family

Chapter #1: Matt's Morning thoughts

Matt's POV

I woke up like any other morning, Mello's still sleeping -scratch that- snoring beside me. I should wake her up, but then she'll be bitching all day... But, if don't wake her up, she'll sleep in and when she does wake up she'll still be bitching at me. What to do, what to do... Maybe if I wake her up by kissing her on the cheek, I guess that'll work

... And she's still rolling around in bed. Better go wake up Meg and Near, damn kids can't wake up by themselves. Near is alright, I guess. He wouldn't throw crap at me when I wake him up, his older sister on the other hand, **will** throw crap at me and her pillow and sometimes her alarm clock (which she never use). To tell you the truth, I like Near more than Meg. Because, he's inherited my brains, being a chess prodigy and young hacker, plus, he's never been in trouble, not even once! The only times we've been asked to the principal is for Near to get a trophy or certificate. His sister is the absolute opposite, I've seen her current boyfriend, I've seen cigarettes, guns and all those other stuff that is bad for 15 year olds in her bedroom. She must've got the smoking habits from me and her love for chocolates and guns from Mello. And she also inherited Mello's twisted, but smart mind. That's why her grades are in the top three.

After I got Meg to get out of bed, I walked in to the kitchen and Mello's already there cooking my bacon and eggs. I just couldn't figure out how she could do such things in a jiff with that huge belly. Yes, Mello is pregnant with our third child. She's defiantly my soul mate.

I finished breakfast, got my 'best daddy in the world' mug filled with hot coffee, and turned on the TV. Weather forecast, Good Morning America, Breaking News, anime, Mtv, Disney Channel, what else is new?

" Dad, could you flip the channel back to the cartoons?" I turned around and saw Near on the couch with his bowl of cereal,

" Sure, Kiddo." I plopped down next to Near. We watched the cartoons for awhile... awkward silence... And this is getting boring, "So, how's you're school? Got a girlfriend yet?"

" The school's library is cool, I guess, and no, I don't have a girlfriend yet."

" That's too bad."

" I'm ten, Dad."

" So? I got my first kiss when I was nine."

" That's you, not me." he finished his breakfast and started to get ready for school.

I was gonna get the morning newspaper from the mailbox, heh, mailbox, I hate my real name... anyway, a black van with skeleton paintings on it pulled over in front of my house,

" Yo! Mister Jeevas! I'm here to pick up Meg!" It's her boyfriend. I hate him. I mean what's wrong, no, what's right with him?! He's got piercings everywhere, tattoos, and I don't even want to know what's under his shirt. There's Meg's friends in the back. Then Meg jump from her 2nd floor window (kids, do not even think to try that at home! I know, I've tried!) and landed on the driveway with her bag and guitar with ease, wearing black clothes with words that shouldn't be legal to be printed on shirts, and I don't even know how she got gray pupils!

" Meg! Hurry up!" Said a girl dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashion in the backseat.

" Yeah, yeah. Shut up you assholes."

" Where are you going?" I asked

" To school, Duh!"

" But it's 7 AM!"

" We'll be stopping at the... uh.. Library before we go to school." then she jumped in to the van and they drove off. God damn kids, don't they know that I know that the library isn't open until 9 AM? They always underestimate people who's 30 and above. When I was entering my living room, I saw Mello on the sofa watching TV.

" Meg's off with her friends at God knows where! Again!"

" So? I was a mafia leader when I was 15. Maybe she has got herself a whole mafia to control."

" Ha ha. Funny." silence " I hope your not right. I mean, it's our daughter here we're talking about. And I'm so glad that after L has found out about Meg that he didn't force her to go into Wammy's House, even though he knew she is a genius."

" Yeah, I'm glad about that too."

AN: The ending's kinda weird, huh? Well, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2: Matt's Job

Matt's POV

I arrived at my office. I am working for a programming company, I have my own cubicle. I know, for some people it's nothing fancy but, it's quite comfortable. Anyway, as I was walking towards my cubicle, I greeted my friend, Light Yagami. He always get invited to bachelor parties and stuff like that and he always get the hottest **girls**. Oh yeah, that's right, **GIRLS.** Anyway, I sat on my desk and started on work.

Some time later I got a call from Mello that she has got a call from Meg's school. Something about Meg beating up the quarterback of the school's football team. Again. I sighed heavily. I drove to Meg's school. Damn, I've seen the principals office waaaay to many times to notice that he had a Kim Kardashian porn magazine hidden under the piles of paper. Anyway, he started barking away and I haven't even seated yet!

" Mr. Jeevas, your daughter has caused a lot of trouble at our school and we do not want to smear our school's name with her attitude." he said, then he sighed, " Mr. Jeevas... Matt. I know it must've been hard on you and Mello to have such a rambunctious teen as your daughter, and the only thing keeping her from getting kicked out of school is because L insisted that she be schooled here and not at Wammy's house. " he stopped for a minute, " Do you want my advice?" but, before I could answer, he gave me one anyway, " I know where this behavior is coming from, Matt! Please, don't make her into a second Mello!" he slammed his hands on his desk, " My blood level has increased ever since Mello came to Wammy's House and now it has increased even more when Meg came here. Why oh why did I accept L's offer to be this school's principal?!" He was raising his hands in the air like a lunatic. Man, Roger has really been stressed out. " Sigh, your daughter is only going to have a whole month of detention. Provided, she doesn't dodge it. You can go now." he said. And I got out of his office, I found Meg sitting in the waiting room playing her DS.

" Meg, you are so grounded!" she didn't listen to me.

I drove her home and got back to work. When I got back in my cubicle, there's work piling. Better get started. Anyway, when I was e-mailing a paper to my boss, I found an add. It's about a security system, it's designed to keep teenagers with problems in side his/her room of all time the system is active. I instantly bought it and installed it in Meg's room.

" What the hell is that?" Meg asked when I was installing it on her window,

" It's a security system. Designed to keep you in, and to keep your trouble-bringer friends out."

" So, I can't get out. And my friends can't get in?"

" Yes."

" But, Dad!"

" No buts, young lady!"

" (grumble) I hate you, y'know that?" she dashed in to her bathroom. I sorta felt bad, but it's for her own good! And suits her right to disobeying me! I have to do my job as a father.

AN: Again with the odd endings! Well, review, please? Oh yeah, Next chap's gonna be a little family-ish depression thing... Well, I'm weird, so my stories are wierd too!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3: Thought Too Soon

Matt's POV

The next couple of weeks went by nicely. Meg didn't get into trouble ever since I installed that security system. Which is a little bit odd 'cause Meg usually figured out the system's program in a couple of hours and have overwritten it. I think she's planning something, I better prepare if she IS planning something. But what? Hmmm... I need a smoke.

While I was smoking on the front porch, Meg's cat came up to me. She meowed over and over so I got up and fed her, but she's not eating it. I picked her up and checked if she's okay (like I know about cat's rights and wrongs), I noticed her collar has a piece of paper tied to it. I un-wrapped the paper from the blue collar, it says;

_Mom and Dad, I'm gonna be gone for awhile. Don't look for me and don't worry about me. Just pretend that I'm there, take care of Sephiroth _(Meg's cat)_ for me, I'm gonna pick her up after a couple of days so that she'll be out of your hair. If mom asks where the hell I'm off to, she'll know in a matter of minutes. Stop her from calling ANYBODY. But if you fail and she did call someone, text 911M to my number. Your daughter, Megan Marrianne Jeevas, my alias; Mellany._

Normal POV

" What the- ?!"

" What is it, Matt?" Mello asked from behind the kitchen counter,

" Uum... " Matt didn't know what to do, his face looks like a combination of sadness, anger, and a WTF look as Meg would've called it. He put down Sephiroth and showed Mello the letter. Then after Mello read the letter, she ran towards the phone. No, not the land line, her secure line phone, only a couple of people needed secure lines one of them is Mello's old mafia.

Matt's POV

I stopped her before she could reach it.

" What are you doing?!"

" I know your worried about her, but you read the letter, she doesn't want to be found. I'm sure she's fine. I mean, she's our child she should be fine."

" No! I know where she's going. She's going to make the same mistake I made!"

" And what mistake is that? Joining the mafia? Meeting me? Put KIRA to justice?!" she stopped. I hugged her, I know she's crying.

The next day I woke up without Mello beside me. She decided to sleep in the living room. I got there, she's still sleeping, tear stains down her cheeks, and Sephiroth at her feet. I made some coffee and breakfast. I woke up Near, and fed Sephiroth.

" Dad, don't worry about her. She'll be okay." Near said behind the counter while reaching for his cereal. This feeling controled my family for months.

AN: See? I don't even know how to write the next chapter! Well, review please!


End file.
